


Not Just Another Day in Paradise

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 30 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Luna/Greg, vanilla sex, "Those words are all I need to be yours forever", paradise, rum, hibiscus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 30 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Luna/Greg, vanilla sex, "Those words are all I need to be yours forever", paradise, rum, hibiscus.

Ten years after the war, Greg Goyle has all but disappeared. His family doesn't have the Galleons to buy their way back into Wizarding society like the Malfoys have done.

They do have connections, though, and a distant second cousin—or maybe third twice removed, who can keep these things straight?—offered him a job and he turned his back on England. 

He lives in paradise now, or so they say, pouring drinks of pineapple juice and coconut rum, a plumeria lei around his neck.

Imagine his surprise when a woman with dirty blond hair and big blue eyes sits down at the outdoor bar, a hibiscus flower behind her ear and talks to him as if she knows him.

"I had wondered where you'd gone after your best friend died. My mother died when I was a girl. It's very sad when someone important leaves you. I think that might be why I enjoy travelling so much. I can't stay in one place without an anchor." She stops and smiles. "You might not remember me. I'm Luna."

 _Loony Lovegood_ , he thinks immediately and then inexplicably feels bad about it. "Lovegood, is it?" he says. When she nods, he asks. "What shall I get you?"

"Something with passion fruit," she replies. "I had the best passion fruit in Peru when I was there studying llamas. Did you know there is a magical species? They've started making Auror robes from their coats...."

Greg mixes her drink, only half-listening to her words, but the tone of her voice is somehow soothing to him. 

"...I think I've gone on too long about the difference between vicuñas and alpacas," she says then finishes her drink. "You're a very good bartender."

"Thanks," he replies. "Another?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have anymore. I tend to get a bit wild in the bedroom when I have too much to drink."

He stares, wondering how anyone can be comfortable saying the first thing that crosses their mind.

"You strike me as the vanilla sort who knows how to please a woman," she says, studying him. "Simple and strong yet tender. I like that about you."

 _Those words are all I need to be yours forever,_ he thinks and tries not to blush. 

He figures there's no harm in seeing if she's serious. "My shift is over at ten."

"I'm in room 415." She beams. "See you then!" 

Before he knows it, she's flitted away almost as if she's just a dream.

 

"You look happy," she says serenely the next morning and he's surprised to find that he is.


End file.
